Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a web page printing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a browsing program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a browsing function, a printing method performed in the information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a browsing program.
Description of the Related Art
Some of recent image forming apparatuses such as Multi-Function Peripherals (hereinafter referred to as “MFPs”) are loaded with browsing programs to serve the browsing function of downloading a web page from a web server and displaying the web page. Servers may provide a web page most suitable for the device that displays the web page. For example, a web page for personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “PCs”) and a web page for mobile terminals having display surfaces smaller than the display surfaces of PCs are prepared in advance, so that the web page for PCs is transmitted in response to a request from a PC, and the web page for mobile terminals is transmitted in response to a request from a mobile terminal. When an image forming apparatus prints a web page, the web page rendered for display is printed. For example, when a web page for mobile terminals appears, the image of the web page for mobile terminals is printed on paper. In this case, a large margin is left on paper.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-054175 discloses a computer-implemented method for rendering content described by a content description, the method comprising: (A) providing the content description and an output device description to a web browser display rendering engine to generate rendered content suitable for output by a printer, the rendered content comprising a raster image, wherein the output device description describes the printer according to at least one input parameter of the web browser display rendering engine.
The method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-054175 uses the output device description in addition to the content description, and the he output device description for an output device should be prepared. It is sometimes difficult to set the output device description, and the operation of selecting the output device description is required.